


Seeing Red

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is bait...and Dean has to watch while some a-hole feels up his little brother.</p><p>Thanks to Ciar for the name :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 15.  
> I would really like help with a name for this fic, I suck at names.

Dean’s stomach clenched tight in anxiety as he listened to a car crunching on the gravel of the driveway leading up to the dilapidated old house on the outskirts of a small town he, dad and Sam have captured in southern, Pennsylvania.

It was late night and the impala was hidden to give the illusion that the place was abandoned while Sam lured their prey to the house.

Dean felt his father’s looming presence behind him in the dark of the house as he shifted the curtain minutely to look out at the silver Toyota with the headlights off, which didn’t make too much of a difference since the moon was full and the light was really bright in the night. It stopped a few metres away from the front porch and they needed the element of surprise to deal with this guy, the guy who currently had Dean’s 15yo brother in the front seat of his car, no doubt doing things he shouldn’t be doing to his baby brother. If they didn’t get the jump on the guy he could kill Sam in an instant, so he and dad had to stay put until the guy was at least on the front porch. ** **  
****

It was Sam’s idea to be used as bait, because even though Dean and his dad hated it, the truth was that they were too old. This guy, Jack Pratt (fuck kind of name is that anyway?), was the local high school senior jock, who could get any girl he wanted. Instead, he had an unhealthy obsession with high school freshmen, who over the past two years have steadily been turning up molested and dead. Folks blamed it on a succubi (cause only female sex demons could ever want to molest young boys, right?), but those things were much nastier than this anyways. The sex was always consensual from what all the reports had said, but they ended up dead anyway, like a prey trying to cover his tracks.

Subsequent investigation had led to the revelation that Jack Pratt was in no way a demon or a ghost, just your regular egotistical high school star who felt that in his town he was king of the hill. Jack was the only link between all the victims because he was suddenly their friend days before they died. No-one in the town wanted to believe that their shining star could be a sexual predator and killer, but the Winchesters were here to get rid of all evil, especially when it was settling with his little brother.

Dean tensed when both car doors opened and Sam emerged, slamming his side of the car door shut and leaning against it. Jack circled the front of the car to where Sam was and settled himself between his brother’s legs and cupped his face, leaning down for a kiss that Sam was clearly too eager for.

“Dad,” Dean whispered alarmingly at the sight, not wanting this to go any further. Sam was obviously whammied, because he was like this only for Dean and nobody else. Sam even vocalized his immense displeasure for the task even though he accepted it had to be done. Dean didn’t want it to get this far.

“Shhh,” dad hissed in irritation and Dean swallowed before looking back out to the sight of Sam holding on to Jack’s school jacket, pressing close and still kissing deeply.

“You’re so hot, Sam,” Jack breathed between kisses while running his filthy hands up and down Sam’s side and over his neck. Dean wanted to shoot them off with the p99 he held tightly in his right hand, but he held firm when their father’s heavy hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, grounding him.

“Wait, Dean.”

“Come here,” Jack growled and Dean watched as the guy dragged Sam to the front of the car, where he shoved him on his back on the hood before draping himself over Sam, who wrapped both hands around the guys neck and fucking moaned.

“Fucker,” Dean hissed under his breath. He was ready to go outside and start shooting when his father’s grip on him tightened. He listened when his father whispered in his ear.

“Your brother can take care of himself, don’t worry.”

Dean wondered if he was the only one who was worried for Sam’s innocence -what was left of it anyways.

“Yeah, Sam. Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jack gritted out and it took a while for Dean to realize that the guy was jacking his little brother off, eliciting intense keening noises from Sam he’d only ever heard when they were alone together; that only he should hear.

“Huh uh,” Sam moaned and Dean didn’t care about his father and his need for patience, ‘cause his was so thin already he felt ready to snap. It took the guy going down on Sam on the hood of his car for Dean to say fuck it before trying to shrug out of his father’s hold.

“Dean, Dean,” John whispered warningly.

Dean was forced to look at his father and keep quiet as the man held him in a bruising grip with a hand over his mouth. John’s breath was thick as he whispered into Dean’s face.

“I know you don’t like it, neither do I, but if we’re not careful he could hurt Sam and take off before we reach him. We have to be careful. Got it?”

Dean nodded. He did get it. Hurting Sam is the last thing he could ever want and his father played it, he knew just how to get to Dean.  Dean didn’t look out the window anymore though, not when Sam’s voice rose a little higher and his breathing became more harsh. He watched John, who watched them outside with a hard look in his eyes, until his father signalled for him to stand by the front door. He was all too happy and ready to shoot something when the sound of footsteps ascending the old wooden steps could be heard and Sam laughed, fucking laughed and the guy whispered something about knowing that Sam would have the tightest ass ever and he couldn’t wait to fuck it.

“You live here? Your house is old but I bet I can make you scream so loud from my tongue and my cock.”

“It’s...I want Dean,” Sam answered, voice hoarse and gravelly, a bit unsure.

There was a jingle of something metallic, like a coin and then Jack spoke. “Forget about this guy, Dean,” Jack chuckled while the knob rattled from his hold. “I’ll make you feel so good tonight, you’ll want me so bad....”

Dean looked at his father across from him, flanking the other side of the old wooden door, silently pulling back the hammer on his gun and gritting his teeth so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if it cracked. When the door creaked open and Jack’s silhouette could be seen, Dean took him out with an over-enthusiastic gun butt to the head. He fell to the floor in a heap.

“Dean, dad?”

Sam’s voice was so small from the doorway and Dean pulled his shaking frame into a fierce hug while their father kicked away the coin on a small chain that fell to the floor beside Jack. Then he grabbed the motionless body and pulled it further into the house.

“God, Sam...” Dean breathed out a sigh of releif.

“Dean, he hypnotized me with something, I didn’t...”

“I know, I know, Sam,” Dean shushed. He ran nimble fingers all over Sam to make sure he was alright, then he brought him further into the house where they decided they would deal with Jack.

0o0~SPN~0o0

Jack, as it turned out, had stumbled upon some ancient hoodoo objects two and a half years ago in his father’s storage house after the man died, who was an ancient artifact collector. It was a pity that things like these only brought out the darker side in people, but Jack wasn’t just anybody anymore, because when John broke the cursed object it literally broke something in Jack’s head, which left him a vegetable right there tied to a wooden chair in their living room.

The object had bind itself to Jack’s body, their father had explained and it saved them the trouble of wondering what exactly to do with Jack.

They made an anonymous call to the police from the next state over.

0o0~SPN~0o0

“Dean, what?!”

Sam cried out when his brother shoved him roughly into one of the queens in the motel they were staying at in Eau Claire, Wisconsin.

“Shut up, Sam. Dad just left and I’ve wanted to do this since Pennsylvania,” Dean growled. A couple hours driving and they ended up here, but John left when Rufus called, needing back-up to deal with a coven in North Dakota. They were ordered to stay put to make sure there was no lingering effects on Sam from the spell and Dean was to watch him, then drive out first thing in the morning after they got some rest.

Sam started unbuttoning his jeans quickly while Dean knelt between his legs, taking him into his mouth as soon as Sam’s erection was free.

“Oh God...” Sam moaned, arching his back and gripping the sheets too tightly while Dean worked his garments off his legs.

Dean was still pissed off at what Jack had managed to draw out of his baby brother. Sam was so wanton and needy and thinking back on it now it made him hard as nails. His dick was painful with need, but Sam was enjoying his mouth way too much if the loud keening and moaning was anything to go by and he loved it. He wanted Sam to need it -and him- even more than a spell could.

“Dean, suck it harder!” Sam commanded, voice raw with lust as he cupped Dean head and fucked his face as hard as he could.  Dean complied, until he pushed those skinny legs up and stabbed at the pucker with his stiff tongue until Sam was screaming out his name. Then, without preamble, he stood and fucked Sam as hard and fast as he could on the edge of the bed, growling out his jealousy and need with filthy words mixed with endearment.

“Only you Dean, only you, I swear,” Sam kept repeating at intervals and it made Dean fuck him all the more harder because it consumed him in a way the need to protect does, like a messed up ritual of giving and taking.

It didn’t take long for both of them to come, not when they were wound so tight and still high on adrenaline they could snap at any moment.

“Dean...?” Sam started when he laid on the bed on his side with Dean behind him, running fingers softly through his hair.

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“I remember...how it felt...I’m sorry for wanting it so bad. I don’t...”

“No chick flick moments, Sam. Besides, it wasn’t your fault, go to sleep.”

“Jerk,” Sam scoffed. He sighed, relaxing visibly from Dean’s words.

Dean watched as his brother snuggled under the sheet before drifting off to nothingness and no-one will ever know that even now, his heart hammered from the fear of losing Sam in any way at any time.

 


End file.
